The purpose of this application is to obtain continued funding to support a multi-disciplinary program to conduct clinical research with cancer patients through participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). This approach to cancer management is unique in this portion of the Pacific Northwest and provides contemporary treatment alternatives to an otherwise relatively isolated population. Specifically, the program proposes to: 1. Combine the disciplines of Surgical, Medical, and Radiation Oncology, Pathology, Immunology, and Nursing oncology in a synergistic attack on clinical cancer management by participation in SWOG protocols. 2. Participate in SWOG phase II, III, and adjuvant studies. 3. Develop and conduct pre-clinical and clinical pilot studies for possible use by SWOG. Such studies will include, but are not limited to, the neuroendocrine control of breast and prostate cancer, regional chemotherapy by perfusion, infusion, and chemoembolization, suppression of functioning tumors of the gastrointestinal tract and other cancers by the synthetic somatostatin (Octreotide), multiple modality therapy in the treatment of tumors such as alveolar soft part sarcoma metastatic to lung, retroperitoneal sarcomas and mesothelioma of the pleura, the genetics of hematopoietic growth factors, bone marrow transplantation, and gene therapy. 4. To return SWOG information and expertise to the local area by consultation, lecture and symposia for the benefit of regional physicians and patients and by expanding our community outreach program.